Nightmares From The Past
by Trunks-Goku17
Summary: The androids have returned in Trunks' timeline, and they're stronger than ever but one question is needed to be solved... who brought them back? **Chapter 7 up!** Trunks is now in the past.. the only problem is: will Vegeta help him train?
1. Android Surpirse

Disowner: Again is say that I do not, do not ppl, won DBZ, even if it is my deepest wish v.v. but oh well life goes on right ppl? Ok then enjoy!  
  
After countless thinking I was finally able to start a new story * sighs* finally v.v. Well anywayz the androids are back and better than ever.err. stronger and eviler than ever!! And they're back for revenge, but who or what was it that brought them back? Read and find out! ^_^  
  
~ Nightmares From the Past.~  
  
Chap.1- A Day's Comeback.  
  
  
  
7 years had passed since he had defeated the androids, and peace had returned to Trunks' timeline. He was living with Bulma, he wasn't married or anything because he hadn't found the 'one' for him, and he wasn't looking for her either, he just wanted to live the life he had longed for as a child. "Trunks, oh there you are I thought you had went out already" Bulma told him as she walked inside his room. "No mom I'm still here, need anything?" He asked her "No I just wanted you to know that I'm going over to ChiChi's ok, so if you need me just call over there ok" She let him know about her whereabouts and then walked out as he answered her with a simple 'ok'. Trunks looked out his window and saw his mom get in her capsule car, and drive away. Then he laid on his bed an looked up at the ceiling, and thought about his adventures in the past, and about his father, the man who he longed to meet, he was exactly how his mother and Gohan had told him; proud, arrogant, and very powerful. But he wasn't exactly the idol he thought he would be, but through his father's roughness there was a gap that Trunks was able to get through and reach, he was proud that he was able to bring out his father's true self. He kept thinking about it, then he got up and opened his window, he looked around outside and then flew outside, he wanted to look down on the city and enjoy the view, as he flew by he sensed that something bad was going on, the feeling was coming from South City. 'Weird, why am I getting this feeling? Something must be going on, I better check it out' he thought to himself, and flew towards South City, in about 10 min. he arrived, and was shocked at what he saw. "Ah..." He was speechless; the whole City was destroyed, in ruins, the buildings destroyed, everything. He looked around for signs of life but there was nothing, everyone was dead. What could have done this? I didn't even feel a ki he tried to find out what had happened. "This is impossible, how can I have not felt a ki, anyone's ki. This whole city destroyed and who knows how long ago. this is my fault. I should've been here for these people, I shouldn't have had assumed that nothing would ever go wrong again. after 7years.its my fault" Trunks blamed himself, even though he had no idea but he still blamed himself. He flew about looking for a clue of who did it, then he saw something red on the ground, it was attached to a sword, whoever had owned the sword had tried to defend themselves but failed, but they were able to cut something off. He picked up the piece of clothing, and looked at it as he read what it said it fell out of his hand, he stared blankly at his hands. The clothing had the letters "RR" on it, and right then he knew what it was Red Ribbon; it was taken from a black shirt. 17's shirt. "Th-the androids, they're back." he said softly how can it be? I destroyed the androids along with Cell, its impossible.but then what else can it be? He picked up the piece of clothing again and headed for ChiChi's where his mother was, even though he didn't want to scare his mother or anyone else he needed to tell them, to let them know what's going on. Its no wonder I couldn't sense their ki, the androids are back, but there's only one question. how were they brought back, or by who? He flew as fast as he could to reach ChiChi's house as fast as he could, his head was getting filled with questions that he couldn't answer, he needed help.  
  
He finally reached ChiChi's he ran inside yelling. "Trunks what's going on?" Bulma asked puzzled as she and ChiChi turned towards Trunks.  
  
"Trunks are you ok?" ChiChi asked him as well  
  
"Mom, ChiChi." he said as he paused  
  
"Yeah what is it?" both Bulma and ChiChi asked  
  
" Th-the androids. the androids are back"  
  
Dramatic ending huh? Ok maybe not, well w/e Hehe.:P well anywayz remember to R&R to tell me what you think, next Chap. Will be up real soon (soon as I finish writing it that is Hehe.:P) 


	2. Mysteries unsolved

Now ppl's, continuing the story from where we left of.  
  
Chap.2- The Newz Spreads  
  
  
  
" What?!" Bulma asked shockingly  
  
"Wh- what do you mean that the androids are back?? Didn't you destroy them back then?" ChiChi asked all confused.  
  
"I-I felt that something was wrong in South City and when I arrived Th-the whole city was completely destroyed." he told them, his voice wearing off  
  
"What?!" ChiChi ad Bulma both yelled out at the same time.  
  
"hasn't there been any news?" Trunks asked them "no, no we haven't listened to the radio or anything." chichi told him "oh I see, well I really think that you two shouldn't be here right now, it's too dangerous being out here" "well, then chichi, looks like you'll be coming with us, since Trunks doesn't think we'll be safe here" Bulma said sarcastically, Trunks looked at her and then said "mom, this isn't a joke, its serious, do you want to be killed by the androids?" Trunks told her, in a serious tone. "oh come on Trunks calm down, we'll go right chichi?" Bulma asked her. ChiChi nodded in response, then they all got inside Bulma's car and she drove off.  
  
At Cap. Corp.  
  
"Trunks what makes you think that the androids are back? A city destroyed doesn't precisely mean it was them" Bulma implied. Trunks reached into his pocket and took out a piece of cloth, then he showed it to Bulma and chichi. "hey isn't that the insignia, from The Red Ribbon army?" chichi questioned "hey, you're right it is." Bulma slowly agreed, she know knew that Trunks was right, but was having trouble admitting it, if the androids were back then that would mean that the peacefulness that they had been living in was now gone, she looked at chichi and saw that chichi had a blank stare on her face, chichi knew as well what the future held for them. "do you see now?" Trunks asked then to make sure that they were both satisfied with the proof. They both nodded, and stayed quiet, then Bulma asked "so what are you going to do Trunks?" "you're not planning to go off and face them right now are you?" chichi asked him worryingly. "no, don't worry you two, I'm not gonna go off and face them.yet. First I have to make sure of what I'm facing against this time, I also have to prevent another damage in a city. And also I have to find out who or what brought them back." and with that he flew off leaving chichi and Bulma at home. "Bulma, I suggest you take care of him." Bulma looked at chichi confusingly and asked "what do you mean chichi?" "don't you remember that my Gohan was killed by those monsters? And we don't know if they've come back stronger. you should be very careful with what Trunks does" Bulma looked at chichi, and saw that a tear was coming down her eye, every time chichi thought about Gohan or Goku it broke her heart, they were all she had, and her father, the ox king who passed away a year ago, was gone as well. Just thinking about them made her brake out in tears. "I'm sorry ChiChi.but I promise to take care of Trunks just like you told me to." Bulma told her trying to comfort her.  
  
Trunks flew rapidly across cities, looking for something that didn't seem right, but didn't find anything, then all of a sudden he felt something, like a ki, but he could barely feel it, he tried to find where it was coming from, and followed it towards the mountains. He then stopped, he had lost the ki 'Darn it! I was so close! But I'm positive that it's somewhere around here. I've got to keep looking' and with that he flew off searching. He looked all over the mountain tops and their bases, he searched for what seemed like hours, he was about to give up when.  
  
"So.. what do we have here? Hey 18, doesn't this guy look familiar to you" he heard a male voice  
  
"hmm. you're right 17, he really does, then again all these humans look pathetic now don't they" a female voice now, Trunks knew exactly who they were. androids 18 and 17.  
  
"what's wrong? Android got your tongue?" 18 laughed.  
  
"androids. its been along time. why did you two come back?"  
  
"we hunger for destroying pitiful things.also to destroy the bastard who killed us!" 17 said in an angered voice.  
  
"you two are the pitiful ones, you get defeated once and you're still not satisfied. you both pathetic" Trunks told them, they both just smiled "what I want to know is how did you two come back" he told them  
  
"well you're a curious one now aren't you" 18 toyed with him "well why don't you ask 17? Maybe he'll tell you something" she smiled and looked at 17.  
  
"hmm? Yes well, how about we play a little game, of hide-and-seek. we hide and you seek, and once you're able to find us then maybe you'll know what happened, but until then." and then both 17 and 18 disappeared into thin air.  
  
"huh?! NO! Darn them! Where'd they go? They couldn't have had just disappeared like that. its impossible unless they had instant transmission... but only Goku knows that technique.man there's too many weird things going on around here." he paused for a moment "I should head home, maybe mom and chichi know something" then he flew off and headed to Cap. Corp. He looked down on the ppl and thought man, after all this time of peace this happens.I've got to keep the androids from striking again, it took too long to bring this place to the way it was.and I'm not going to let it all get destroyed again. Trunks reached Cap. Corp. and walked inside he saw ChiChi sleeping on the couch, he smiled and got her a blanket, he covered her with it, then he said "thank you ChiChi, you're like a second mother to me" then he walked of to look for Bulma. He saw her in her laboratory, she was typing something on her comp, she hadn't seen Trunks come in, he walked slowly behind her to not interrupt him, but then something on the comp. Caught his eye, right then Bulma turned off her comp and said  
  
"Trunks! Umm. dear when did you get here?" she asked nervously trying to calm down "just right now, but mom what was that that you were working on?" Trunks asked her suspiciously.  
  
"nothing don't worry dear, it was just something that I was toying with don't worry" and with that she got up and walked to her room.  
  
Well that's it for Chap 2 ppl! Wait anxiously for the next chap. You must wait anxiously, you must I tell ya!! Err. anywayz, on the next Chap. what is Bulma hiding? How did the androids disappear so fast? And why did they disappear when they had never done that before? It isn't like the androids to run away from a fight now is it? And still a question that has been remaining for the past 12 hours!! Err... Couple of minutes.or whatever.. Anyhow, remember to R&R this chap. as well ppl's, well I gots to go, so Lataz! 


	3. Bulma's Secret

Hey peeps! i had to rewrite this chap. i found the original one and decided to stay with it, anywayz here ya go and enjoy! ;)  
  
  
  
Chap.3- Bulma's Secret  
  
  
All through the night Trunks thought about the androids, about where they could be, about who brought them back, and also what kept spinning through his mind… what was his mom working on? When he entered the room, she was scared about him being there, and even though she had tried to hide the nervousness he knew, because he knew his mother very well. All the questions kept going on and on and on until he finally fell asleep.  
  
"Good Morning Trunks" ChiChi greeted him as he entered the kitchen; Bulma was cooking and hadn't seen Trunks come in until she heard ChiChi.  
  
"Good morning ChiChi, mom" he greeted them both,   
"Morning son:" Bulma answered, still cooking. "So how did you sleep last night?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"Not very well, it took me long to go to sleep, just thinking about the androids…" he didn't dare mention to his mom about what she was doing last night because he knew that she would just deny it and say hat it was nothing just entertaining herself. Bulma placed the food on the table; she had cooked eggs, bacon, buttered toast, and orange juice.   
  
"Well, I hope that this will help you feel better, breakfast always fixes someone right up you know, along with orange juice its even better" Bulma told him, cheering him up. "Right ChiChi?"   
  
"That's right Trunks, you should've seen how Goku and Gohan used to get whenever their breakfast was ready…" ChiChi agreed with Bulma, then started to fade out a little, but she realized that getting sad wasn't going to solve anything for her, and she gave a smile. Trunks ate his food politely, he didn't eat like a Saiyan normally would due to him being raised by Bulma who taught him to eat right, the last time he ever ate like that was with Gohan, his best friend, even he passed away he never did it again.  
  
They all finished eating, and then Trunks got up, he walked out of the room leaving Bulma and ChiChi in the kitchen,   
"Where are you going Trunks?" asked Bulma confused  
  
"I'm going out, to look for the androids," He said picking up his sheath, with his sword inside.   
  
"What? But don't you think that it's too early?" ChiChi asked him.  
  
"It's never too early to find the androids and kill them" He said and then flew off.  
  
"That kid just won't learn, you know I've really got to find a way to stop him from just going off like that" Bulma told ChiChi, she was getting tired of Trunks alwayz going off whenever he had to battle.   
  
"Well unfortunately there's no way that you can stop him Bulma, trust me, I used to try and try with Goku and Gohan but I was never able to get them to listen to me" ChiChi assured her that no matter what she wanted to do she could never break Trunks' habit of leaving. Then they went off talking about other things….  
  
Trunks noticed that so far no cities had been harmed, 'weird' he thought,   
'its not like the androids to wait so long before wreaking havoc again, there is something seriously weird going on around here and I have to find out before its too late' then he flew faster.   
  
After a whole hour that passed by he felt an intuition that something was happening in a town nearby, he flew towards it and as he neared he saw smoke, he flew faster and arrived just in time to see the androids torturing the people, they were toying with them, taunting them, Trunks couldn't bare to see it and flew towards them shooting an energy blast at 18 and kicking 17, sending him flying into a building. 18 landed in another building, the she landed on the ground, she got up with a smirk on her face, 17 got up as well and they both walked towards Trunks, and stopped right in front of him, then they grinned at him and disappeared. Trunks just stood there confused   
  
"what?!" he yelled, "what just happened?" he questioned himself, he thought of it all being a hallucination of some sort but when he looked around he noticed that the town had been half destroyed, and realized that it did happen and again the androids had vanished.   
'Well whatever happened at least this time I was able to save some people' he said to himself, he was happy that he was finally able to stop the androids from destroying a whole town, but then again the people that were alive were all scared, they had been through a nightmare.  
He walked towards a little girl who was wounded from the arm, he picked her up, he got a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her wound, then he asked her if she knew where her mom or dad were, she pointed towards an old man, who was crouched on the ground he was looking around as if looking for someone, Trunks assumed that he was looking for the little girl, he carried her towards him, then the old man got up and grabbed the little girl off Trunks' arm and hugged her happily.   
  
"Tamia!" He yelled as he ran towards her and hugged her the little girl hugged him back and started crying of happiness and was also frightened. Trunks walked away and went off to help other people as well, after he was done getting everyone to a safer place he headed home, it was already late and he didn't want to worry his mom or ChiChi.   
­  
He arrived home and walked in. he didn't see his mom or ChiChi, he figured that they were in his mom's room, he walked to Bulma's room to let her know that he was home, while he walked he passed by his mom's laboratory and heard voices inside, he could barely hear the voices and barely made out anything that they were saying   
  
"…this is something that I'm trying out…" he heard the voice say, the voice sounded like his mom's, then he figured that they were the ones inside, he didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but then he heard them say his name so he decided to stay and listen  
  
"…Bulma are you sure about this..."   
"…It's the only way otherwise…"  
"I don't know…"   
"…Come here I'll show you"   
"… do you think it will work?"   
"It should, but ChiChi, trunks shouldn't know, I don't know what he'd do if he ever found out…" Then after that he couldn't make anything else out.   
  
'What's going on around here? Mom's hiding something and she doesn't want me to know, I shouldn't count on ChiChi telling me either… man so many things are going on, I've got to solve all of this! Somehow, someway I will…' he convinced himself that even if it was the last thing he'd do he would solve all the mysteries that were going around.  
  
Aaaand thats it! sow what do you ppl think is going on with the androids? and what about Bulma? what is she hiding?? and still the question remains... who brought the androids back?? TEll me what you guyz think when you review... c'mon ppl's predict, and see if you're right!! And don't wry the next action packed conclusion of 'Nightmares From The Past' will be up soon!!   
  
Next chap: 'Artificial or not??!...' 


	4. Artificial or Not?

Hello ppl's!!! And now it's chap.4, last time we left off where Trunks heard his mom and ChiChi talking.. now what was it? oh yeah...err...what am i talking about?....umm right...anywayz...  
  
  
Chap.4   
Artificial or not?!...  
  
  
"Do you really care about her? you're pathetic, pathetic like alwayz, how can these humans care so much about one other?" 17 mocked.  
  
"who knows? i guess since they're all just weaklings they've got nothing else to do but help one another" 18 joined in.  
  
"Hmm, i see" 17 told her. He held Bulma in his grasp, by her hair. She was bleeding all over. "leave her alone!! She hasn't done anything to you!!" Trunks pleaded the androids to let his mother go. But they only laughed, enjoying the tortument that they caused him.  
  
"...Trunks..." Bulma's voice was barely heard, she was holding on for dear life.  
  
"no mother..."  
  
"let's finish this off now shall we?" 17 said  
  
"hmm" 18 nodded in response. Then 17 shot a blinding flash at Bulma....  
  
"Nooooo!!!" Trunks' voice was heard all through the Cap. Corp. hallwayz, waking up Bulma and ChiChi, who both ran as fast as they could towards Trunks' room questioning each other of what happened. They both barged in and saw that Trunks was covered in sweat.  
  
"What happened??" Bulma asked him.  
  
"Huh? oh nothing, nothing it... was just a bad dream" he looked at Bulma and said "I'm really glad you're here with me mom, you too ChiChi" ChiChi nodded and Bulma just looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"what's going on Trunks?" she asked him  
  
"nothing mom, its just that...that...that....never mind" he couldn't tell her anything, he was for some reason or another speechless, towards her.  
  
"Oh well ok, whatever you say dear" then she and ChiChi walked away. Trunks watched as they left and then he remembered what he had heard last night, he got up and took a bath, he then came out, and dressed up, he wore his favorite clothes (as alwayz)and got his shieth (if you're wondering what a 'shieth' is its a sword carrier).   
  
******* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********   
  
  
  
They all sat in the kitchen, this time no one said anything, the most they did was just stare at each other. "Trunks, why don't you just take a brake from searching for the androids? You alwayz spend hours and hours just wasting your time" ChiChi finally spoke.  
  
"ChiChi's right Trunks, why don't you just stay here and wait until there's news about them, and then you can go off racing to fight them, but there's no reason for you to be out all day and not find anything" Bulma agreed  
  
"Look, i know that you guyz only want whats best for me, but you've got to understand that i can't just sit here waiting while millions are getting killed out there, i have to be attent at everything that happens out there, to try to atleast spare a few of people's lives!" Trunks told them as he got up "I have to go now, to see how everything's going" He said bye to them both and then he walked away as he took off in the air outside.  
ChiChi looked at Bulma and nodded, then they both got up and went to Bulma's lab.  
  
******* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********   
  
'Man what a dream, the things Androids can make you think up, most of all with all the problems'he thought, sighing, he kept flying and stopped over a city and looked around, he didn't see anything and when he was about to leave he turned to see the androids.  
  
"Hey long time no see" 17 told him  
  
"Yeah, that is, if you consider yesterday long" Trunks told him.  
  
"Yesterday?" 18 questioned him   
  
"Yeah, or did you already forget? Androids rarely forget about things, after all you're like robots, it's amazing"  
  
"Well you know what they say: sometimes dayz seem like weeks, weeks like months, and months like years" 17 told him.  
  
"so i see" Trunks responded him. "Well now that that's cleared up, how about you actually fight me instead of alwayz running away" Trunks said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"As you wish" 18 responded him, as 17 nodded.  
Trunks turned SSJ, and launched towards them, then he teleported above them and shot a big blast at them, then he teleported to the ground. As the smoke dissapeared he saw the androids still standing.  
  
"What, are you done yet?" 18 mocked.  
  
"Hmm, i thought you could actually be a match for us, but then again you never were" 17 said, he teleported in front of Trunks and punched him in the stomach. Trunks fell to the ground and coughed, he got up and stood. He smirked (yes just like Vegeta ;p) then he saw the androids come toward him and they stopped in front of Trunks and they all teleported at the same time and appeared in the air, the androids throwing punches and kicks at the same time, while Trunks blocked. Then 18 disapeared. She appeared in back of Tunks, before he could block it, she bashed him in the back ,with her elbow. He flew down and before he could hit the ground 17 appeared in front of him and knee bashed him in the stomach sending him up again, then as Trunks was gonna stop 18 came out of nowhere and kicked him straight into a building and then to another.  
  
Trunks finally got up, he spat out blood, then he looked ahead and saw the androids they were standing in front of the torn up building. The androids then used an old technique, 17 stood there while 18 moved in back of 17 and seemed as if it was 17 alone. Trunks powered up and launched towards them , then they started kicking and punching again (you know the routine)  
Then they seperated, 18 and 17 on one side Trunks in another side (and they had that stare down thing :p)  
  
"This battle is over, i'm gonna finish you both off, and like my father used to say, send you both to the scrap heap" TRunks powered up once more while the androids just smirked andwaited for him to attack.  
  
Trunks shot a blast at the androids, they dodged it and fell into Trunks' trap. TRunks teleported in front of 17 and elbow bashed him in the stomach, he then quickly took his sword out of his sheath and slashed 17's head off, then as the head fell to the ground Trunks raised the sword above his head and cut 17 in half, after Trunks teleported once more, 17's body exploded. "One down one to go" Trunks said to himself, then he bashed 18 in the back of her head, with a karate chop, she fell to the ground and just as she was about to get up Trunks, unexpectedly, shot a blast at her that caught her by surprise, and killed her.   
  
As the smoke cleared out he saw ashes coming down, he looked around and smirked. "I finally did it, i finished them off once and for all!"  
  
He walked towards where he had killed 17, as he walked around he stepped on something, he moved his foot away and stared shockingly at the ground.   
  
"Wha-but how-?" He was completely confused, the androids, they weren't real, they were aftificial!  
  
Aaaaand that's Chapter 4! So was it good or bad, C'mon ppl give me ur comments!I"ll be waitinf for 'em!  
So why are ChiChi and Bulma acting so suspiciously and what were they talking about? And what about the androids? the question still remains who brought them back... and now a new question... Are they really artificial? Do Bulma and ChiChi come in any of this, if not then who does?? What is going on here?!  
R&R ppl's!! 


	5. A Defying End

Ok ppl's! Chap.5 is up, last time Trunks discovered the androids not being real.. and now is the continue, now were the nadroids fake all the time? or are these just copies?? Stay tuned to find out...  
  
Chap.5-   
**A Defying End**  
  
  
  
  
Trunks just stood there, he stared blankly at teh ground, and had nothing to say. There were scraps of metal all over the ground. They were scattered all around, he kneeled down to pick up a piece, and stared at it lightly, he noticed that there was somnething on it, he passed his hand over it to clen it and noticed that it had a piece of a sticker or somethign like that, it had black and white, it was hard to read it but it seemed familiar. He looked for another piece that contained it as well, he found a bigger piece.  
  
'Must be a head piece' He thought to himself. He picked it up, and then he became paralyzed by what he saw. Trunks wtached as the piece fell out of his hand and into the ground.  
"No i-it's impossible"  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****   
  
"He-he did it..." ChiChi said slowly  
  
"Hmm, i know" Bulma nodded, they ahd been wtaching the battle. A smile formed across Bulma's face, she stood up from her chair and walked into the living room.  
  
An explosion was heard, not far way from where they stood, both Bulma and ChiChi ran to the window, the saw a big bag of smoke that was not far away but it wasn't so close either.  
  
"They-they're coming.." Bulma said in a frightened voice, ChiChi nodded slowly while still looking out, she turned away and walked to the radio, she turned it on to listen to the news, she heard nothign but static in the stations, then she finally found one.  
  
"It's horrible! The androids are causing chaos all over West City!! They're ruthlessly killing people, soon they'll be reaching this part! Oh what fate has brought over us-" Bulma cut off the radio.  
  
"How can they be like this? The androids come and they all just slightly assume that we're all gonna die!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Well what else can they do Bulma? there's nothing that we or they can do about it, we can't defeat the androids, we're not strong enough" ChiChi told her.  
  
"Yeah... but still they shouldn't be giving up hope so easily, i'm sure that as soo as Trunks arrives evrythign will be-" she was cut off by another explosion.  
  
"They're closer... about 5 miles away..." ChiChi said in a soft tone. They both looked out the window in silence.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****   
  
"TRunks flew at high speed towards his house. 'How can it be?' He questioned himself 'How it-it's impossible!' He picked up speed, but the faster he went the farther away it seemed. 'Darn it! Father, what would you have done at a time like this?' He wondered, waiting for an answer, waiting to hear his father answer.  
  
He reached a section that was full of fog, as he flew in deeper the fog got heavier, then he finally came out of it. As he loked up ahead, he saw more fog, or atleast he thought. He wasn't sure if it was fog...or smoke. If it was smoke it would have to be coming from a fire or an explosion or something. Then it struck him...  
  
"Mother!!"  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****   
  
"Ugh" Bulma was heard as she hit the wall  
  
"So this is the mother of that brat huh?" 18 said as she stared at a picture of Bulma and Trunks, she closed her hand in a fist and crumbled the picture, and threw it on the floor, then she walked towards ChiChi who was on teh ground.  
  
"So let me guess, i'm sure this is another 'dear' friend, am i right?" She said.  
  
"No leave her alone..." Bulma said weakly, she had received a serious beating from the androids, and ChiChi too.  
  
18 grabbed ChiChi by her hair. ChiChi lifted her arm and slapped 18.  
"Grr.." 18 got mad and punched ChiChi. She went though two walls and fell when she hit the third wall. She weakly got up, and started to walk towards the androids.  
  
'i can't give up, i have to help Bulma, someway...' She thought to herself.  
  
"You won't get out of here alive.." Bulma ssured them "My son will get herea nd kill you both! He'll send you to hell!!"  
  
17 mockingly laughed at her comment, he kicked her and she flew out the door, she rolled on the ground and came to a stop. She tried to hold on, to try to hold teh androids until Trunks got back. ChiChi was doing the same now, she was trying to stall 18 who was just about tired of playing around. On the other hand 17 was enjoying himself, like alwayz. He walked towards Bulma, he picked her up by her shirt collar and brought her close to his face, he grinned and said "Any last words?"...  
****~~~~*****  
18 grabbed ChiChui's arm tightly, ChiChi sftly groaned, she couldn't take it anymore, it was too much pain. 18 held her palm in front of ChiChi's face, 18 smiled and said "Time to say good-bye!"  
****~~~~*****  
"You can kill me, but i swear that my death won't be in vain!" Bulma yelled at 17. 17 just smirked, he lifted his arm above his head, a red ball formed on his palm.  
  
"NO, mother!!ChiChi!!" Trunks yelled as he saw 17 holding Bulma and 18 with ChiChi, 17 looked at Trunks he grinned at him. As Trunks was beggining to run a flash came out blinding Trunks "NOO!!!!"  
  
"Goodbye!" 17 told Bulma s he shot a blast at her.  
"aaaaaaaahh....." her scream faded away.  
  
ChiChi stared at the energy ball in front of her face, she watched as it came towards her,a nd then everything went black......  
  
  
Dude!! Did you see that?! ChiChia nd Bulma i-i think they were killed! Did they really die? Are you positive that they really died? Well now i can't tell you that :p.  
Well i bet you were expecting Trunks to have defeated them huh? Well if you were then you thought wrong, hehe.  
Well i hope you enjoyed this one^_^ And remember to R&R!  
  
Next Chapter:   
Chap.6- 'The past emerges.. Again'  
  
Trunks has made a decision and has decided to go back to the past once more to train.. 


	6. The Past Emerges Again

Ok ppl's the chapter you've been waiting for... last time on Nighmares from the Past i think ChiChi and Bulma died :pWell anywayz it's pretty obvious that they did but hey... Anywayz here ya go  
  
Chap.6-  
**The Past Emerges...Again**  
  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Trunks yelled ta the top of his lungs. His nightmare had came true, his mother, Bulma, was gone. But this time it wasn't just her, ChiChi had been killed as well.   
He slammed his fists into the ground, filled with anger.  
He was surrounded by a destroyed West City, and by the ashes of his mother and ChiChi. They were gone, they were really gone. He was left alone without anyone or anything. The androids took everything away from him, and there was nothing Trunks could do, the androids were truly powerful, and even though it was hard for Trunks to admit it they had surpassed even his power and he could do nothing but mourn...   
  
"No! I won't give myself up to them!! They will pay! i will make them pay for each and every life they took!" He vowed to destroy the androids no matter what it took. He got up and walked inside the destroyed Cap. Corp. He went inside a dark lab, noone had been in it for years. He looked around for a light switch he found it and turned it on. In the lab were old inventions, all dusty of the past years, then he found it... the Time Machine.   
  
** "You look so handsome, Trunks Briefs" bulma said  
"You be careful while i'm gone ok"  
"Don't worry, you know me" She told him  
"I know, that's why i'm worried" Trunks told her jokingly  
"I love you" he told her as he set off to the past  
"I love you too... if you only knew how much..."**  
  
A tear ran down Trunks's cheek. He remembered his mom, the first he ever got in the time machine.  
'I once told myself that i didn't need help from any dead people from the past, and i was proven wrong. And now i need their help again' he thought .  
The only chance he had to beat the androids was to train once again, train with...his father, Vegeta.  
Trunks finished dusting off the time machine. He fixed it and set it for the time period where he wanted to go. Then he went upstairs. The 2nd floor of Cap.Corp. wasn't damaged alot, since most of the scene was downstairs. Some of the walls were bent and the floors too, but everyhing else was in place. He walked inside the bathroom which was in good shape, then he took off his clothes and went inside the shower. He came out 40 minutes later, the bath did him good, it took some stress off of him. He then got dressed and went back to the lab. He stared at the time machine for awhile, he walked towards it. Then he jumped inside it and the machine dissapeared.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***   
(keep in mind, 1/2 a year has passed since kid buu was defeated)  
  
"Whoo! Oh man, what a workout!", Said Goku as he layed on his back staring at the sky, "I'm beat!" He had been sparring with Vegeta and was now taking a break.  
  
Vegeta yelled at Goku over his comment, "You're pathetic Kakarott! It was barely a workout and you're already tired!", he then smirked.  
  
"Well that's easy for you to say, you're already used to this, after all you train all day all the time" Goku told him as he turned to Vegeta and then back to looking at the sky.  
Vegeta sat on a rock with his left knee up, he rested his arm on his left knee, he stared at the lake in front of them, and closed his eyes.  
It had been half a year (Bra nor Pan are in the scene)since Goku had defeated Kid Buu, and since then Earth had been a somewhat calmer place.  
  
**  
Somewhere else not too far away Chibi Trunks, 15, was sparring with Goten, 14, too. Chibi Trunks had an advantage since he was older than Goten and was still stronger than him too. But Goten was catching up and was soon to be as strong as Chibi Trunks.  
Goten went SSJ and as he was about to attack Trunks he felt a powerful ki come out of nowhere, he looked over at Chibi Trunks and noticed that he felt it too.  
"What was that?" Goten wondered out loud.  
  
"How am i supposed to know? C'mon let's go check it out" Chibi Trunks said as he went off and Goten trailed behind him.  
They followed that ki to a mountain scene, they looked raound and didn't see anything.  
"Hey look!", Goten pointed at something shiny behing the mountain, " what is that?"  
"Who knows, but i'm sensing the ki from there." They both flew toward the shiny object, they both came to a halt when they saw him.  
  
"Wha- ah-" Chibi Trunks stuttered  
"Tr-Trunks... it's-" Goten stuttered too. They both looked shockingly at the man standing in front of them, then Goten and Chibi Trunks exchanged glances.  
"It's you!" Goten blurted out.  
  
Chibi Trunks stood speechless.  
"Hey!" the man greeted them  
"He can talk Trunks!" Goten exclaimed  
"Bu-but..." Trunks stuttered again.  
"So that's who it was!" Goku's voice was heard in the back, bothe Goten and Chibi Trunks turned to see Goku and Vegeta above them.  
  
"Hey Mirai Trunks! you're back"Goku said as he walked towarrds M. Trunks to greet him.  
  
"Hey GOku, how ar you?"  
  
"What?! M. Trunks?" C. Trunks blurted out.  
  
"Oh wow! So it's true Trunks! there really is a future you!" Goten exitedly told C. Trunks as he pointed at M. Trunks.  
  
"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked him in a demanding tone. Trunks looked over at him, he wasn't the least bit surprised at his father's attitude.  
  
"I-" Trunks was cut off by Goten  
"Hey C'mon, Bulma has got to see you!" Said Goten as he pulled M. Trunks's arm.  
"Yeah, i'm sure mom will be so surprised to see you!" C. Trunks agreed.  
"Hey they're right Trunks, C'mon you can go say hi to everyone!" Goku told him.  
Vegeta smirked and M. Trunks nodded at the invite. Then they all set off to Cap. Corp.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
On their way to Cap. Corp. M. Trunks kept eye on Vegeta. He hadn't seen his father since the last time he came to this time period, 7yrs. ago. But during that time he would alwayz have his mother and ChiChi for company, but now they were gone, they were all gone. M. Trunks was very lucky that Vegeta hadn't noticed that he kept staring at him, who knows what Vegeta might say, after all for some reason or another Vegeta didn't show enthusiasm for M. Trunks being there( not that he would ever but you get the point^_^). On another hand M. Trunks had definetly noticed C. Trunks staring at him the whole way.  
  
"So how old are you?" Goten asked him breaking the silence.  
"I"m 28 yrs. old" M. TRunks responded  
"Wow! that's so kool! Trunks you get to know you're future you!", Goten kept exclaiming, "Man, i wish there was a future me! Hey am i in the future??" Asked Goten.  
"Well..." M. Trunks was having trouble telling Goten that he didn't exist.  
"No, you're not in the future Goten", Goku answered, "See, i died of a heart virus before the androids arrived so me and your mom couldn't have had made you" Goku sort of explained.  
"Err... right" M. Trunks agreed witha sweatdrop over his head. Goten sarcastically stared at his father, while Vegeta just smirked. And C. Trunks was still fixated on his future him.  
  
"Aww, taht's not fair you're so- err... Trunks?" Goten stared at C,Trunks who seemed to now be string blankly up ahead.  
"Looks like he's the one most affected by my being here" M. Trunks said jokingly.  
"Yeah, that's for sure" Goku replied  
"Hey look, there's Cap. Corp" Goku said as he pointed at the yellow cap. corp building, which looked more like a small yellow dot from their elevation. They all flew down, then they walked towards the door and knocked.  
"Going!" Bulma was heard yelling inside. As she opened the door a plate she was carrying fell to the ground with a loud clank.  
"Trunks!!" she yelled  
M. Trunks stared at her, keeping his eyes from getting watery. He was seeing his mother once again, not as a ghost but as her.  
"Surprise mom!" C. Trunks yelled  
"B- but.." Bulam looked form C. Trunks to M. Trunks.  
"Long time no see..." M. Trunks said  
"Yeah... wow is it really you?? It's been 7 1/2 years since we last saw you!" Bulma exclaimed "Look at you, so handsome!"  
Trunks blushed at her comment and said, "Yeah 7 yrs, but i came back for a visit..."   
Bulma joyfully hugged her future son.  
  
  
*****************************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***************************  
{later that day}  
  
"You see Trunks, all this time you thought that the future you was all made up, huh?" Bulma said as she set down the plates of food on the table.  
"Sorry for not believing you guyz, but it seemed impossible" C. Trunks said  
"Shouldn't have been, not with all the things that happen in this world, nothing's impossible, isn't that right M. Trunks?"  
Mirai Trunks nodded in response. Bulma, M, C Trunks, and Goten were sitting at teh table eating while Goku and Vegeta were still sparring out side  
"Aww! C'mon Vegeta! I want to eat, can't we take a small brake?" Goku was heard begging and Vegeta just kept denying his pleads of hungriness.  
Goten and C. Trunks were gobbling up all the food, M. Trunks hadn't touched one bit of his food.  
"You know it's amazing, you're the only saiyan i know that doesn't have a huge appettite, i'm impressed" Bulma told him, M. Trunks gave a small smile and looked down.  
"WE'RE DONE!" Goten and Trunks said in chorus then they jumped off their chairs and ran outside.  
'they never do grow' Bulma said to herself.  
"are you ok Trunks?" Bulma asked him worrily (or however you say it).  
"I'm ok, i'm just not hungry" He responded  
"are you sure?"  
"yeah, positive"  
"So how are things in the future?" Bulma asked him as she stood up and gathered all the dirty plates from the table.  
"Oh, things are great, just fine" Trunks lied.  
"Well i'm really glad to hear that" she said as she walked and put all the dishes dwonn in the sink and walked back to the table she sat down and continued, "lately we've been living peacefully here, nothing much has been going on"  
"I've noticed" Trunks said smiling, he was spending more time with his mother.  
They talked for what seemed like houurs until Bulma finally stood up and said that she was tired.  
"Yeah me too, i guess I should go to sleep as well"  
Bulma led him up to his room, it was small due to it being a guest room but it was fine for him. He took off his shoes and layed on his bed until he fell asleep.  
  
  
Ok this is a long chapter, which means that there's gonna be 2nd part to this chap. expect it soon!^_^ but meanwhile keep bringing those reviews ; ) 


	7. The Training begins?

Ok, peeps, i've been busy lately trying to live my stress-free life which will be pretty hars but uis going well so far^_^ Anywayz i've updated the next chap (by the way i made a mistake in chap.6 when i said thatthere was gonna be a continue.) well here is chap7 enjoy!  
  
Chap.7- The Training... begins?  
  
Trunks stood on the roof of Capsule Corp. He stood training with his sword.  
'I can't tell them what's going on, not just yet... but when it is time, how am i going to tell them?' He questioned himself as he kept swinging his sword into the air, thena ll of a sudden the sword was stopped. Trunks looked up to see Vegeta holding the point of his word in his hand.  
"Father, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked him  
"Don't ask stupid questions Trunks, you know exactly why i'm here  
"I know that you're not here to just 'pay a visit', something's going on in your timeline isn't there?" Vegeta asked him as he let go off the sword. Trunks lowered his head as he swung his sword over his back into his sheath.  
"Well what is it?" Vegeta impatiently asked him.  
"After I defeated Cell and the androids, in my timeline, we had lived in peace for the past 7 yrs but now they have returned and-"  
"What?! taht's the reason why you're here? you truly are pathetic, we just finished dealing with a deadly fat pink blob called 'Majin Buu', and you're complaining about those robots?"  
"You don't understand!"  
"There's nothing to understand!"  
The androids inmy timeline have alwayz been different than the ones here" Truunbks began to explain.  
" Is taht truly the best excuse you could come up with?" Vegeta mocked  
"It's not an excuse, you don't understand father, the nadroids are more vicious than they have ever been and it seems taht they are smarter as well"  
"Oh really?"   
"Yes, everytime i meet up to battle them they leave, they use the teleportation technique, GOku's technique, and then without notice they destroy other cities and towns"  
"SO it proves they're weaklings!" Vegeta exclaimed  
"NO, it proves that tehy are smarter," he continued, "If i stopped to fight them they know taht they would be defeated, so they just keep moving away, and they know that it'll be easier to accomplish destroying the whole world..." Trunks told him  
"so what do you want?" Vegeta asked him  
"I want you to train me, so that i can kill them one last time, to get revenge" he decalred, his hand in a tight grip.  
It seemed that Vegeta as well noiced his grip.  
"What happned?" Vegeta asked him in amore calm tone.  
"Tha ndroids... th-they killed my mother..." he told him, his voice fading away, "and ChiChi.." he fginished with his eyes shut.  
Vegeta stared quietly at Trunks, even though he wasn't of his timeline, Vegeta, amazingly understood what Trunks was feeling. Bulma was dead, Trunks's mother, his wife. And from what he knew Bulma and ChiChi were all Trunks had.  
"They destroyed half of West City and by now it's probably all gone along with everyone in it."  
Trunks looked up at Vegeta and saw the smirk on his face, it wasn'rt vert much surprising, and it wouldn't have been either if Vegeta answered 'no' to him  
"Wipe that pathetic look off your face, I'll train you" Vegeta told him  
"What..."Trunks answered surprised  
"What are you deaf? I said i'll train you!"  
Trunks nodded and thanked Vegeta.   
Vegeta started to wlak away, as he did he turned once more to see Trunks, who was staring out at the city, he jumped off the roof and walked inside the house.  
Trunks looked up at the sky  
'When i return to my timeline i will defeat you' Trunks said to himself speaking to the androids  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Vegeta was standing in the backyard next to the huge gravity machine.  
"This is where we'll be training" Vefgeta told Trunks as he walked outside  
"You're mother improvee it, it goes as high as 2,000x gravity  
"I hopwe you're ready" Vegeta told him  
Trunks nodded and walked inside the gravity machine. Then in his first step he fell witha thud.  
"Whats wrong boy? 2,000x gravity too much for you?", Vegeta mocked him, "I guess me agreeing to this was just a waste of time"  
"n-no way" Trunks weakly answered as he tried to stand up. He got on one knee, then on both knees, until he finally got up, but he struggled to stay straight. He saw Vegeta who was standing there normally  
"If you're wondering i've already rained at this garvity level, and i know very well how to handle it, and now its time to see how well you do" then he blurred out in front of Trunks and punched him in the stomach. Trunks fell again as pain surged through his body.   
'My father... he's stronger than ever..' he thought to himself. He got up and again and got in his attack position. He saw Vegeta running towards him again ready to punch him but luckily Trunks dodged it. Vegeta punched again and Trunks blocked it. He came at Trunks with kicks and punches, but Trunks blocked each attack Vegeta shot at him. Vegeta moved back and said "You're a quick learner Trunks, but let's see if you can attack as well as you defend!" Vegeta then powered up (in his normal state). Trunks also powered up (also in his normal state).  
"Think fast!" Trunks heard Vegeta's voice and as he turned a huge, powerful blast hit him. He felt the pain of the blest all over him and thus darkness surrounded him...  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"It's about time!" Vegeta roared as Trunks opened his eyes.   
"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded him, "Don't yell!"  
"It's ok" Trunks assured them.  
"It betterbe! Once you're out of bed we're going to the hyperbolic time chamber to do soem real training!"  
"Vegeta let him rest wil you! he came to visit not to entertain you!" Bulma told Vegeta  
'He hasn't told her' Trunks told himself.  
Vegeta then smirked at her and walked out of the room.  
"He really has changed alot" Bulma said to Trunks as she sat down beside him.  
"He stayed here you know, waiting for you to wake up, even though he hides it I'm positive that he's very fond of you, ever since the last time you came he's acted more caring" she told him smiling.  
Trunks smiled back, and though 'Maybe she's right'.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
The Next Day...  
  
"Well..ok" Dende finally, after some discussion, agreed to let Trunks and Vegeta train for a day in the hyperbolic time chamber.  
"Let's go then" Vegeta walked inside the chamber Trunks came in after. "We won't be having any breaks!" was the first thing Vegeta said.  
"Right" Trunks nodded, itwas gonna be tough, but he had been through it before.  
They both walked towards the white emptiness and Trunks got in sparring position. Vegeta stood normally motioning for Trunks to attack.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Trunks shot blasts all at Vegeta but Vegeta voided. Then Vegeta went on the attack and shot a blast Trunks's way. Trunks was hit and fell, the he got up and drew out his sword, then he flew towards Vegeta abd swung his aword rapidly at him. Vegeta then turned his head to see a scratch of blood go down his cheek and without thought he punched Trunks in the face, which sent him flying out deeper into the emptiness. Before he hit the ground he regained control and flew towards Vegeta again, he dissapeared halfway and appeared again in front of Vegeta and then punched Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta hit the ground, he quickly got up in fury and appeared in back of Trunks kicking him on the side, then he shot multiple ki blasts at Trunks. As the smoke cleared Vegeta saw Trunks, who was on one knee, his arms crossed in front of him as a shield. His shirt was torn off, on his right leg, from the knee and lower, his pants were torn, and blood ran down his arms, legs, and some down his forehead.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
*Flash to end of day*  
  
Mirai Trunks and Vegeta walked out of the chamber. They saw Bulma along with Chibi Trunks and Goten. Bulma walked towards them and handed them each a capsule taht contained their new clothes.  
"It alwayz happens" said Bulma.  
  
And so there it was. The training is over and this time seriously the chapter was long, no mistake here like last time :D. Anywayz the continue of the chapter will be up soon! Till then Remember to review! Lataz! ^_^ 


End file.
